Digimon Tamers: The Worlds Tournament
by dudeman858
Summary: i can't do a summary without giving to much away so please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account.

A little authors note the Rzzzzzeeeeeeeee sound is a VCR rewinding

Rzzzzzeeeeeeeee

Again

Rzzzzzeeeeeeeee

And again

Rzzzzzeeeeeeeee

I watch the same images time and time again

Rzzzzzeeeeeeeee

Always looking for weaknesses, or techniques to adapt

Rzzzzzeeeeeeeee

Until the day my master says I'm ready

Rzzzzzeeeeeeeee

Always watching

_ Excerpts from the video journal of wulf student of Red Fang _

"THIS IS IT FOLKS ONLY TWO DAYS LEFT UNTILL THE **WORLDS TOURNAMENT!" **exclaimed the announcer "THAT'S RIGHT IN TWO DAYS THE BIGGEST FIGHTING TOURNAMENT IN EITHER THE HUMAN OR DIGITAL WORLD WILL COMMENCE CAN THE REINING CHAMPION **RENAMON! **KEEP HER TITLE OR WILL SOMEONE NEW TAKE THE CROWN AS THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE TWO WORLDS?" the T.V. had kept blaring on and on about the tournament for Four months now FOUR months and Renamon was getting sick of it. The tournament gave her a chance to keep her skills honed true but it also brought up memories of him. He had been dead for three years now and every year on the anniversary of his death they had this tournament. True She Rika and the other tamers and their partners had won the battle but he had died. Why did he have to die she would keep asking herself but a good answer never came. True she was partners with rika but her soul and heart had been partners with his as well. Renamon shook her head she was just going to put herself in a bad mood and that would ruin her plans for the day before she could depress her self any more she phased to his grave to pay her respects before the tourney started the sight of the grave broke her heart every time she came to it

"why did you leave me you promised we'd be together always." She sighed "but you loved me to much, and in the end it killed you and broke your promise." "**WHY….**huuuhhuu **WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEEEEE." "I LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME!" **she broke down in earnest something she rarely did before he died but now she would just lose it sometimes especially at this time of the year she collected her thoughts and left a black rose next to the goggles on top of his grave. "I'll win for you as always my love." She turned to leave the graveyard, but stopped and retuned to the grave to caress the engravings and the picture on the headstone. They read as follows "_here lies Takato Matsuki the bravest man to ever live. He gave his life to keep those he cared about safe and to defeat a great evil we will never forget him."_

As Renamon left she failed to notice that one of the eyes in the statue behind the grave moved with her figure as she departed. Had she noticed this she would have found a camera in the statue. The camera was transmitting to a screen where _Wulf_ and Red Fang watched her episode unfold Red Fang glanced at his student and said "you know what you must do." "yes I must defeat her." Snarled _Wulf __"_then go and do not return until your task is complete. "Yes my lord I will not fail.

Authors note I know some of this is really clichéd but this is my first attempt at a fic so please review I would like to know what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account.

Chapter two

"BBBZZZZTTT" "hhooooaaaa the tournaments today" yawned rena as she turned off her alarm clock tears leaped unbidden to her eyes as her thoughts turned to him once again. "why did you have to jump in front of me and take that blast" she wept cursing herself yet again for not being stronger she prepared her self for the beginning of several days of fighting. There were more entries than ever into the tournament so it would be even more arduous and time consuming than normal. As she opened her door to leave her phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Rena it's Guilomon, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well though I can't stop thinking of him."

"neither can I, I miss him so much." guilomon sighed

"good luck in the tourney dino boy." Chuckled Rena

"lucks got nuthin to do with it, and you know it!" huffed Guilomon

"Yeah, Yeah I'm still going to whoop your tail and you can't change that."

"we'll see, well see." Click Renamon had to chuckle even though guilomon had lost to her every year of the tournament he still maintained that he would defeat her some day.

**Three and a half hours later**

The lottery for the entrants was finally getting under way after all the opening ceremonies and speeches and Renamon was anxious to see who her first opponent would be.

"**And here are the results for the first round." **Stated the announcer "**The first fight will be between Andromon and a new competitor called **_**Wulf!" "**_**fighters please make your way to the arena." **Rena watched as the two fighters entered the ring Andromon's look was typical of his species, robot 5.5 to 6 feet tall humanoid and completely covered in armor and armaments. She couldn't tell what _Wulf_ looked like except because his body was covered by a cloak and his face was encased in a mask that looked like a wolfs face. "**LET THE MATCH BEGIN**" yelled the official as the crowd roared. Andromon charged at _Wulf _faster than any human could run Renamon thought "if _Wulf _is human this could be a very difficult fight for hi….. What in the world" right as andromon reached his target _Wulf_ jumped over andromon and brought a heavily armored leg crashing down onto andromon's head knocking him unconscious. The first fight had ended before it had even begun. Every one was shocked at the swift end to the fight. Renamon smiled pleased that there was potentially a real challenge for her this time. Her hopes for a real challenge had slowly diminished over the course of the tournament however, most of the matches she had seen the fighters had terrible form and they had no ability to think on their feet. She sighed it looked like it would be basically the same lineup for the finals as always: herself of course, Guilomon, Flamedramon, Stingmon, (she secretly hoped that those two would end up fighting each other as their were rumors that they were lovers), Leomon, and now it looked like the new comer _Wulf _would join them as well. Renamon decided to do some stretches as you never knew when your matches would be. That was the one part of the tournament that many thought didn't make sense they held the lottery for placement, but they kept the results a secret. Renamon shook her head do dismiss that train of thought and went back to watching the match. Guilomon was currently fighting an ogermon, and to be quite honest massacring the poor slob. The match was soon over with Guilomon declared as the winner. "Alright ladies and gentleman and with that match we now close the first day of the tournament. You'll want to be sure to come back tomorrow because I have just been informed that the reigning champ renamon's first match will be tomorrow. Until then goodnight and good fight."

**Authors note: I know the ending phrase was kinda corny but bear with me. I am pleased to see my story receiving so many hits on it's first day but I would like to get some reviews so I know where my audience stands in their opinion of my work. Also constructive criticism welcome but please no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** sorry about the wait but I have been struggling with a monumental case of writers block. Also thank you to tamat the nine tailed fox for reviewing. And to dawn felix for favoriting my story. It gives me insperation when people tell me they like my work.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account.

The gang was gathered at the Matsuki bakery. It had become a tradition to gather on the first night of the tournament to share their memories of Takato and to toast to his life. They didn't use alcohol for their toasts because one the kids were two young, two no one wanted to deal with a drunk digimon, and the third and most important reason Takato had hated any kind of alcohol. As the celebration continued someone knocked at the bakery door. Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki went to see who could be at their shop at this time of the night. They opened the door and gave a yelp of surprise as they were met with a masked face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki?" asked the masked figure

"Yes, and you are?" the confused couple questioned

"Oh forgive me my name is _Wulf, _I wanted to give this to you, as an offering of thanks for your son." W_ulf _then handed over a hand-carved wooden cube. "oh and could I also ask for directions to your son's grave so that I might pay my respects?"

Mr. Matsuki blinked some what dazed and gave _Wulf _the directions he was after. When the two rejoined the group they explained what had happened and showed them the cube. The design work on the cube was first class and it was a sight to behold. The designs scrolled around the border like snakes . The designs came together in a central point on one side of the box. When Renamon got a good look at the box she froze. All of the color drained from her face leaving it sickly pale. The tamers had to help Renamon sit down. When they asked what was wrong she pulled a necklace from under her neck scruff. At the end of the necklace was a medallion. She took the medallion and pushed it into the slot on the cube. The cube gave a loud click and a seam appeared on the cube face. Renamon opened the cube got one look at what was inside and passed clean out. The cube crashed to the floor from her nerveless grasp. And a D-Arc tumbled out. everyone's gaze was locked on the D-Arc, none of them ever thought they would see the red and white device again. After what seemed like an eternity of staring Terriormon walked over to the device and touched it.

"It's real" breathed Terriormon "it's really his." with Terriormon's pronouncement everyone realized that somehow someone had recovered Takato's D-Arc. The question now on everyone's mind was what is _Wulf's _real identity and how did he find Takato's D-Arc.

When Renamon came around she grabbed the D-Arc and held on to it like it was a lifeline. After what seemed like hours Renamon asked if she could keep it. No-one had any objections to her request, so she placed the D-Arc on her necklace with the medallion. That night hardly any of the Gang (with the exception of Kazu and Kenta) slept. This new discovery brought back waves of memories that had been buried for some time.

When the next day finally came Renamon couldn't wait for her fight, she felt sorry for whoever she faced, the poor fool would feel the full force of all the anguish and confusion that the previous night had brought to the surface. About two hours into the day the moment that Renamon had been waiting for arrived. She was slightly confused though, unlike normal procedure where they announced both contestants, on official from the tourney informed her that she would be participating in the next bout. As she made her way to the arena entrance she could hear them announcing her fight "**LADIES AND ****GENT****ELMAN, IT'S FINALLY HERE THE FIRST BOUT WITH THE REIGNING CHAMPION AND HER OPONENT IS..." **

"Hiya toots!"

**Authors note: I'm evil aren't I? Well I hope you like this chapter, because it will probably be around one and a half to two weeks before the next one is out (Thank you finals week T.T)**

**P.S. I am hoping for some more reviews, they really do help with my writers block.**


	4. teaser

**Author's Note: **** Hey there, well I know you were expecting a full chapter, but I am leaving on a 10 day vacation and so I thought, rather than making you wait till I got back and finished the chapter I would give you a sneak peak. Well I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account.

"Hiya toots!" Impmon chuckled Renamon blinked when she heard "Hiya toots!" from the other side of the arena. She stopped for a second while her brain tried to process the fact that her unlucky opponent was one of the most annoying members of the gang (Terriormon still held that prize in her opinion). However, it didn't help Impmon's case that he had been trying to get her to date him.

Renamon smiled and thought "either I did something right or Impmon did something to piss off fate, oh well time to take care of all this aggression" her eyes narrowed and she took up her fighting stance as the ref was going over the rules. When he finally finished and the bell rang Renamon moved faster than the eye could follow and her first punch connected with Impmon's face so hard that it molded around her fist before he flew into the wall behind them. The crowd froze, they didn't know what to think. On the one hand they wanted to cheer because of the great start to the fight on the other hand they were all a little scared of what they had just seen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **** well here is the complete chapter I hope you enjoy it, and I am terribly sorry it took so long.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account.

"Hiya toots!" Impmon chuckled Renamon blinked when she heard "Hiya toots!" from the other side of the arena. She stopped for a second while her brain tried to process the fact that her unlucky opponent was one of the most annoying members of the gang (Terriormon still held that prize in her opinion). However, it didn't help Impmon's case that he had been trying to get her to date him.

Renamon smiled and thought "either I did something right or Impmon did something to piss off fate, oh well time to take care of all this aggression" her eyes narrowed and she took up her fighting stance as the ref was going over the rules. When he finally finished and the bell rang Renamon moved faster than the eye could follow and her first punch connected with Impmon's face so hard that it molded around her fist before he flew into the wall behind them. The crowd froze, they didn't know what to think. On the one hand they wanted to cheer because of the great start to the fight on the other hand they were all a little scared of what they had just seen. Renamon phased to the crater that she had just made with Impmon's body. She expected to find him at the least severely dazed and quite possibly knocked out. What she found was Impmon dusting himself off with a pissed look on his face.

"feisty as ever toot's, but I've been busy training myself so that you wouldn't take me out in just one blow." Impmon replied to the obvious unsaid question. "now you'll see the results of my training! Ai, Mako if you would be so kind."

" Impmon's tamers immediately swiped a blue card through their D-ARC and called out "DIGI-MODIFI MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" the device glowed and responded to the call "_**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**_ !" the crowds view was cut off by a blinding flash of light.

"Impmon MATRIX DIGIVOLVE to Jestermon!" cried Impmon now Jestermon.

(**AN: Jestermon looks like Peten the Dark Clown from YuGiOh.**)

Renamon was starting to become impress with Impmon he could finally digivolve into his different forms and not just strait to mega. "So what do you think of me now Rena?" asked Jestermon . Jestermon had unknowingly crossed a line when he called Renamon "Rena" that was Takato's pet name for her and **ONLY** he was allowed to call her Rena. She saw red and was determined to cause Jestermon as much pain as digitally possible. She charged him with a cry of "POWER PAW" her fire covered fist was about to impact when Jestermon countered with his own attack "JESTER'S SCEPTER" he swung his scepter and struck Renamon a massive blow to the head, Renamon careened backwards into the Arena wall Jestermon started to laugh manically while twirling his scepter. "now now my dear Rena we must put on a good show for all these lovely people "TRICK KNIVES" Renamon was forced to dodge the attack for fear of permanent damage Jestermon just laughed as he continued to throw knives "Dance for me my pretty vixen dance" Renamon slammed into the wall while dodging the knives. Jestermon threw so many knives that Renamon ended up surrounded by so many knives that they made her outline in the wall. Renamon went to dodge but found she couldn't because several of the knives had pinned her gloves to the wall. Renamon actually felt fear as Jestermon thrown his last knife at her and if she didn't move she would be seeing Takato in short order. As much as she wanted that she knew that she needed to keep her promise to win. As the knife approached Renamon did the one thing she could do, she shouted with all her strength

"RIKA!"

" DIGI-MODIFI DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" 


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account.

AN: I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. Between being sick and school I have had next to no time to work on this. And for those who think that the fight is dragging on it will conclude next chapter.

"RIKA!"

" DIGI-MODIFI DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"Renamon DIGIVOLVE to Kyubimon" quick as a flash Kyubimon swung her tails and deflected the knives headed for her "I'm going to wipe that STUPID grin right off your UGLY face!" roared an irate Kyubimon, Jestermon merely continued to laugh and wave his scepter around.

"Ha ha ha ha come on now Rena dear do you actually think you can beat me Hmmmm? 'AH HAH HA HA HA HA your too funny'" Jestermon was laughing much he didn't notice that Kyubimon wasn't there anymore

"DRAGON WHEEL" Jestermon turned and closed his eyes right before a large dragon made of fire slammed into him. "Who's laughing now clown boy?" Renamon called tauntingly

"CLOWN NIGHTMARE" the arena suddenly turned into a circus tent and carnival music started to play in the background "What is this" growled the fox

"Welcome to my world, and your **WORST NIGHTMARE!**" cackled Jestermon Kyubimon then realized that Jestermon was not the only one laughing. There were dozens of clowns and all of them were armed with scythes. "TIME TO PLAY!" cackled Jestermon the clowns surged towards Kyubimon echoing Jestermon's laugh. Kyubimon dodged scythe swings from all directions while trying to figure a way out of this nightmare. As she kept dodging she noticed that the clowns were herding her towards a corner. She tried to out maneuver the clowns with out success. As they pushed her into a corner she knew she was out of options. She had tried calling to Rika without response. Renamon saw a scythe come up to cut her down. A single tear leaked from her eyes and a she whispered a name "Takato help me." the D-Arc around her neck started to glow and Renamon felt not only immense power but a familiar presence "SOULMERGE DIGIVOLUTION." "Kyubimon SOULMERGE DIGIVOLVE to Kitsurumon." the illusion shattered in a flash of blinding light. When the light cleared everyone was shocked standing in the arena was a completely new digimon. This digimon looked like Renamon but she was wearing armor. Her helmet was the same color as her fur with a silver visor that came down to protect her face she had two gauntlets on her arms and a shield that looked like the yin yang symbol with with the ends of the symbol coming out to bladed points. The armor covering her torso and chest was gold with silvery white where her stomach fur would be. Her from her knees down was encased in gold and silver armor. There were yin-yang symbols on several places on the armor. And she was wielding two swords. **( AN:If you want a better idea of what she looks like use the link on my profile page)**

"What happened?" questioned a very confused Renamon... and every one else for that matter.


End file.
